A Kradam Halloween
by Glambertxxx
Summary: ever wondered what a halloween night would be like at a Lambert-Allen household?


What I would believe would happen on Halloween night in the Lambert-Allen household.

It was Halloween night.

Kris walked in his front door ready to relax. He plopped himself down on the couch, grabbed the remote and set it to MTV. Laying back with a slow exhale he removed his shoes and threw them into the corner. The movie Halloween was on, and even though he didn't really get scared of horror movies he was starting to feel a little uneasy. His wished his husband would get home soon but knowing him he wouldn't be back for hours. Adam, his husband of two years was a Halloween enthusiast, he never missed an opportunity to dress up and become someone or something else for a day. The whole dress up Halloween thing wasn't really Kris' style so he had given Adam the okay to go out with his friends and party tonight, now he was regretting it. He was scared and needed his big strong husband to wrap his arms around him so he could feel safe.

Suddenly the electricity flickered and faltered completely off, Kris stared wide eyed into the darkness, 'oh shit' he thought. It wasn't until the lights had been shut off did he notice the hundreds of candles lit all around the room. The candles produced a saltry yet seductive environment, a calming effect came with them as well, but all Kris could feel now was panic, he had no idea what was going on.

He did not see the dark shadowed figure in the darkness until it spoke to him.

"Kristopher," it spoke in a low frighteningly scary yet somewhat sexy voice.

"Who--who's there?" he asked his voice edged with fear.

The figure could not hold itself any longer, a loud adorable laugh erupted from the corner and as the shadow moved into the light he could see it was only Adam.  
But damn did Adam look amazing. Before Kris had left the house to go run some errands his husband had informed him how for this Halloween he was going to dress as "Glampire" kind of like a sexy androgynous vampire. But he had no idea that Adam would look THIS good.

On the top he was wearing a jacket and ONLY a jacket, made of black leather the it had a V neck all the way down to his belly button showing off his beautiful chest laden with sparkling glitter. The too long sleeves of the jacket fanned out beautifully into ten inch long cuffs. His hair was falling loosely around his face letting small black strands hang in front of his eyes, his hair had also been sprinkled with silver glitter. Small sharp vampire-like teeth jutted out from above his lip barely. His face streamed with the perfect amount of eyeliner giving him seductive eyes that made Kris weak at the knees. Also he was sporting (as if this outfit was not already epic enough) pants that would've make just about anybody gay straight or lesbian moan out loud. These pants were so tight they looked like they could have been painted on, they clung to the tight firm muscles in his legs while well defining the obvious huge bulge in the front which made Kris lick his lips.

"Damn baby, you look good, what are you doing home?" Kris asked eyeing his hot husband up and down.

Adam did not answer but instead with his eyes fixed on Kris stalked forward in a fluid movement toward his smaller still frightened adorable as hell husband. Kris smiled but swallowed nervously. Once Adam got close enough he threw himself right next to Kris on the couch throwing his arm over his husband and his head on his shoulder collapsing in laughter.

"Baby you should seen your face, that was hilarious, you look so cute when you are scared," Adam giggled.

"That was terrifying, never do that again," Kris stated smiling looking down at his Glampire husband, his chin resting on Kris' chest. He began running his fingers through the older mans hair.

Adam began to lean up, Kris' hand still on the back of his husbands head massaging his head through his pitch black hair.

"Mmm, I've never kissed a vampire before," Kris said inches away from Adam's mouth. "Glampire baby, Glampire, and there is a first time for everything dah-ling," Adam whispered with his eyes closed smiling at the end, his hand on the back of his husband's neck twirling the bottom of his hair with his finger.

Their lips met and Kris let out a low moan, his lips tasted like cherries. Kissing with Adam's glampire teeth in was quite a challenge but they worked around them, it was actually quite a turn on for both men. Adam leaned back and ran the tip of his tongue wetly and gently across the bottom of Kris' lip earning a groan from Kris' mouth. The glampire teeth slightly and accidentally cut across Kris' lip, which made the smaller man moan, Adam smiled at how turned on his husband was to be making out with a vampire.

Adam reached down to the raised spot in Kris' jeans and squeezed gently which made Kris' hips buck up into his husbands hand. A wet spot had accumulated on the front of the younger mans pants, this was such a huge turn on for him. Adam pulled back from their kiss sucking on Kris' tongue as he leaned back and buried his face in his husbands neck.

Without looking down or pulling his face out of the warmness of Kris' neck he reached down and unzipped the front of Kris' jeans.

"Mmm," Kris moaned as his husband began licking and sucking on his neck and running the tip of his vampire teeth gently across his neck, not enough to hurt but enough to make Kris' cock a bit harder.

Adam tugged down at the sides of Kris' jeans which the younger man quickly kicked off. The older man waisted no time grabbing at the bulge in Kris' briefs feeling the length of his husband under his palm, gently rubbing on the head through the underwear. Adam reached up to the waistband and yanked the briefs down quickly exposing his husbands stiff hard and leaking length. Adam emerged from Kris' neck to peek down at his husbands wet cock, he began kissing Kris' neck again and reached to the member sticking up, wrapping his large palm around it and began pumping. Kris began panting and moaning small obscenities to describe the pleasure he felt.

"I vant to suck your cum," Adam said in a dracula accent smiling into Kris' neck.

"For some odd reason that really turned me on," Kris laughed.

Adam began laying small kisses on his neck, which led to his chest all the way way to his belly button, sliding down as he wetly open mouth pecked each spot until he got down to the stiff leaking seven inches. Adam opened his mouth to take Kris in.

"TAKE OUT THE VAMP TEETH FIRST!" Kris panicked.

"Oh yeah, oops, I almost forgot," Adam laughed.

"That's not funny," Kris scolded.

Adam reached into his mouth and pulled out the two sharp tooth coverings and held them up to Kris.

"You put them in then," he teased.

"I'm not going wear vampire teeth Adam," he nervously smiled, he was still a bit edgy after all he almost having his dick ripped to shreds.

"Party pooper," Adam joked before leaning down and taking the entire length of his husband into his mouth.

Kris moaned with his hand on the back of Adam's head gripping at his hair.

"Yeah baby, oh yeah," he panted sweat now falling from his brow.

Adam bobbed his head on his husband cock tasting the precome seeping into his mouth, on his tongue, under his tongue, everywhere, it tasted so good.

"Fuck, baby," Kris moaned thrusting his hips making his cockhead hit the back of his husbands throat. Adam moaned at the cock getting more and more slippery between his lips.

Adam leaned back and with a pop he released Kris' cock from his tight mouth hold. It fell back hot and wet on Kris' stomach making his husband groan at the sight. Adam now licked up the hard shaft looking up at Kris who seemed to pick up the hint. The younger man grabbed his cock by the base making it stand up ninety degrees, gave it a few pumps with his hand now soaked with precome. Adam leaned down farther opening his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out. The younger man licked his lips and began slapped the head of his member wetly on his husbands tongue five times before Adam took it into his mouth again, pumping with his hand and sucking on the head while staring up at the younger man.

"Mmm, baby, im gunna--"

"Yes, give me what i need to thrive, human," Adam half moaned still in character for his glampire roll, smiling he returned back to pleasuring his husband.

"I'm gunna give you a mouthful, you ready baby?" Kris panted thrusting his hips making his cock slide in and out of his halloween obsessed lovers tight lip gloss stained lips.

The older man moaned while sucking. Kris was so close his entire body was shaking, this was without a doubt the hottest way to come, he set a reminder in his brain that this would not be the last time him and his husband role played, it just added to the pleasure. The younger man panted and was watching his hot husband bob up and down, he was so close, so close, he couldn't hold it any longer he--.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"TRICK OR TREAT," the sound of children screamed from their front porch.

Adam pulled up and off Kris' dick and fell into a fit of laughter resting his head on his younger husbands knee.

"Damn kids!," Kris hissed.

Adam smiled looking up at his orgasm deprived husband. "Hey I thought you wanted us to adopt one of those damn kids one day."

"Yeah I know I'm sorry, baby just ignore them," Kris said leaning and weaving his hand through Adam's hair trying to pull his back to continuing where they left off.

"Nuh-uh baby, I'm not finishing until those kids get some candy, go," Adam stated with his 'I control you and you love it' face.

"With a hard on?," Kris laughed, "they are going to think I'm a pedophile."

Adam started busting out laughing again, "Pffft, alright fine Krissfer I'll do it." Kris admired how sexy but also how sweet his older husband looked laughing even glammed out into a figure of the living dead. Adam got off his knees and headed to the kitchen.

"But baby we don't have any candy," Kris smiled trailing Adam with his eyes checking out just how tight those leather pants were from the back.

Adam got into the kitchen, pumped some Purell into his hands and rubbed them together, reached into the freezer and pulled out a bag. He walked back in front of Kris headed toward the door, leaned down gave his husband a peck on the lips and shook the bag of individual ice creams in his hand.

"See it pays to have a husband who is so addicted to ice cream baby," he laughed standing back up staring down at Kris' seven inches stick hard and sticking up begging for attention, "don't finish without me, don't you dare touch that H-peen," Adam giggled at their inside joke with his husband and everyone who owned a twitter.

Kris laughed and watched his beautiful husband in his killer outfit walk toward the front door, his shoes making clicking noises on the hardwood.

Kris watched as Adam opened the front door and sweetly greeted the small children is their costumes.

"Why don't you look precious sweetie what are you suppose to be?," Adam put on his squeaky 'baby talkin voice'.

"I'm pretty princess," she pipped.

"You look beautiful honey, and what are you,?" Adam questioned the rest of the gang of kids.

"I'm a pirate!"

"I'm a monkey!"

"I'm a rockstar!," the children all exclaimed excitedly.

Adam gasped childlike, "Well you all look so fabulous, do you kids like ice cream?"

"YEAH!" they all chimed together.

"I have chocolate and vanilla, take one sweeties," he held out the bag smiling.

Kris sat watching this and felt his heart warm watching his husband interact with the little children.

Once all the children had taken an individual ice cream and dropped it into their bucket and said their thank you's, they waved and walked away.

"Your so welcome, come back next year, Happy Halloween babies," Adam smiled, walked back into the house and closed the door.

The older man turned around to see his husband standing five feet away from him fully clothed.

"Baby," Kris cooed walking up to his husband with big 'in love' eyes.

Adam smiled, "What?" he asked.

The younger man walked up to his bigger stronger husband and pressed a soft loving kiss on his lips tasting the cherries again. Then leaning back and wrapping his arms around Adam holding him close to his chest he stood on his tiptoes and whispered in his husbands ear, "You are going to be such a good Daddy one day."

"So are you baby," Adam told him after planting a kiss on the top of his husbands forehead.

"I love you," Kris sighed holding Adam as close to him as it was at all possible. Laying his head on his loving husbands chest.

"You are getting glitter all in your hair baby," Adam giggled, "and I love you too."

Kris scrunched his nose leaning off Adam's chest and shaking the glitter out of his hair, then turned to look up into the face of the love of his life.

Adam found this far to cute, and leaned down to share another slow sweet loving kiss with his adorable husband.

Both men felt so complete, what a cluster-fuck of an evening but it was also an extremely rewarding one.

"Lets go upstairs baby," Adam whispered in his husbands ear as he reached down cupping the bottom of Kris' legs and pulling him up to carry him as they continued in their loving pecks. Kris wrapped his legs around his big strong husband's back as he was carried upstairs.

As they got to the top of the stairs and entered the bedroom they shared Adam could not help but think how lucky he was to have such an amazing, adorable and sexy husband that loved him as much as he did.

And Kris felt so blessed to have such a sweet, amazingly sexy as hell Glampire of a husband.


End file.
